creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rose Mistress
"I was once told that a angel wasn't always good, I then told that human.. 'You don't know how right you are..' "-Marie talking to herself about her life story and how wrong so many are... Introduction The Rose Mistress is a young girl who simply wished to be a normal, the story below is the first one she stars in and is the last mention of her before she disappears for twenty years. Follow her as her creator slowly reveals the past of The Rose Mistress. The Rose Mistress has dark brown hair and hazel/green eyes. She usually wears a short sleeve shirt with a long pocket she sewed on herself concealing a knife, just in case. She wears medium high, brown boots concealing two hunting knives. She wears a sweater when hanging outside and when hunting uses a black coat that has hidden pockets with moon knives. All the knives have a rose imprint on them. She wears to dangling rose earrings with "vines" circling the chain. She has multiple outfits but these are her main accesories and outfits. Kidnapping "Kidnapping.. Oh such a sad thing, but it is never far from tales. But never mind that, the real question is... What did she do to deserve this? She simply existed and she was stolen from her home.. A broken and unique girl she was... Guess we'll only know when her tale is told and I'm finishing everything.. Then and only then will I truly speak my mind.." -The Author, Myth... A girl walked down the street into her home. Music was blaring down the halls as she walked in. The size of beat grew smaller as she closed the door to her apartment but it was still there, filling the silence with voice, drums, guitar, and tune. She said nothing as she threw her jacket onto the coat stand and placed her knife onto the counter. She sat down on the couch and finally said something. "Welcome." It's the only word to leave her mouth, and it's chilling to the bone. You can't tell who it's for since she isn't looking at you but it feels like it's meant for you and someone else. She says nothing but tilts her head to a response that isn't spoken for human ears. But somehow you can hear the growling and it is one of the most guttural languages to ever reach your ears. The girl simply shrugs and turns on the TV. The guttural language disappears but you can almost feel the beast's breath across your neck. You can almost hear it's claws tearing apart the room and tearing your skin from your bones. You can hear the crunches as your body is chewed to bits within it's mouth. You can... You banish the thoughts with a shudder and go back to watching the girl. She clears her throat and fidgets with the remote. Her eyes dart around the room, trying to find something that apparently wasn't there because she finally rests her gaze on the TV once more. The air grows tense as you watch this girl, she had a bit of a curved figure but it was usually hidden by her sweater. Making it strange that she had worn a jacket today. The girl had greenish-hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She looked normal enough in public, but when she was alone her eyes looked dead. Her skin was even paler without sunlight and she tended to look like a zombie or another undead creature. The shadows from sleepless nights didn't help either, it probably just made it worse. The girl glanced over in your direction but like usual, she barely even noticed the strange person who watched her each day waiting for the moment when she would accept who she was. A mystery in it's own, you had no clue what or who she was, you simply just watched her because you knew that any day she would find you and gut you. Like the innocents she gutted each night she couldn't keep the monsters from her mind at bay. The killings were becoming more frequent, frequent enough to get interesting for some. She should be more careful, but she wasn't and you had already accepted that. A van drove up, this was a normal occurrence so you thought nothing of it. Once again men walked up the steps, their boots deafening-somehow louder than the music. Once more they knock on the door and ask, his voice booming. "Are you in there #####? We know you're in there #####, come on out." The girl says nothing but continues watching her TV. She expected them to leave, so did you. This had been happening for the last week but they never did more than knock, shake the floor of the apartment, and then leave only to do it the next night. But this night was different. As the door was kicked down and men in bullet proof vest tried to grab her. You stood still. There was nothing you could do but feel for the girl who was dragged from the door. She was then thrown down into the hallway of the apartment building. Lights turned on and people came out to see what was going on. But they quickly rushed back in and closed their doors, afraid, afraid of the monsters outside their doors. You follow like a ghost, a strange feeling rising in you for the poor girl who had simply wanted to rid herself of monsters. The cold air whooshed, piercing the night through it's heart. Suddenly you feel like throwing up as your thrown to the girl, or at least that's what it feels like in reality you were teleport-ed there. You appear to be in a room with peach colored walls. It appears to be a interrogation room. The lights are a little bright and disorienting but you get a clear view of everyone. Two guards flank the doors and a cheeky man questions the girl. His voice is the only noise in the sound less room. "Hello dear ##### #### #####, also known as ##### or #####. How is your stay here at A.P.C. facility. We do wish that you are quite comfortable." The girl said nothing, she simply hung her head, wishing it over. The man then continued. "Oh come on dear, tell me the truth... What are you thinking?" He asked, his voice like soft velvet, but also like a snake's slippery and distrusting. She said nothing so he stopped with that tactic and switched to another. "So, your file says that you leave your apartment a lot." She looks down, she's smarter than that. "Fine," the man continues. "If you're gonna play like that.. We know you're a Angel Of Fate, it's funny to find someone so far from home. Tell me, dear, what made you leave? Very little can force a angel away from their family. Too protective for that." He waited for an answer and she in return said nothing. "Mute, eh? Never met one who wasn't willing to spare their lives for information. But there always is the strong and silent ones... So tell me, what made you this way? Do you really think you have nothing to lose? There really is nothing you hunger for? That's too bad, we all have our weaknesses, we'll just have to make this harder and find yours." He finished. Where was he going? She would never know, she committed suicide that night, or at least that's what they told everyone. Death's First Kiss You sat on a porch swing and slowly rocked yourself. Behind you was a house, it was older than most being built in 1950 but it was beautiful still. A young girl sat in front of you, she was around 8 or 10. Her mother and father watched while her older brother played “Save The Princes” with her. She giggled as the valiant knight tried to slay the ferocious beast that guarded Princess Heaven. They were having a picnic.. There would be few happy times like this in the near future.. In merely a month her mother would die trying to kill a murder who had recently escaped prison. Her father would go into depression for months. Her aunt ##### would soon take over as the woman of the house. The girl’s older brother would grow distant and would rarely smile.. And the girl? She would slowly dive into herself and become cold to the world with little hope of freedom. She would also move into her own apartment at the age of 16. But that was the future, and the now was all that existed for the young girl.. The mother’s voice than rang out over the game. ' ' “Dinner time, Kids!” Her voice was silky and more human than you would expect of her kind.. The children called back happily. “Okay, Ma!” They raced over and they smiled silly like, innocent children through and through. Sometimes you were saddened by just how quickly that innocence would be taken away.. You closed your eyes and a shadow came out, only in your eyes though. You saw and heard everything, even when you shouldn’t. It growled out at you and you smiled sadly back. The growl was quiet and sad, broken almost.. It sensed the upcoming pain and like a loyal friend wished it could take away the sorrow. You rarely spoke but for once you said something to it. “I know, I wish I could change it too. But we can’t and they will be forced to endure..” You closed your eyes and seemed to disappear from the shadow’s eye though it knew you were there. Smart creatures, like a cat. You closed your eyes and thought of the mother’s grave. The message was heartbreaking sometimes and other times, beautiful beyond words. ####### “The only angel to fall and smile, may you change Heaven, for it was never perfect without you..” Lover, mother, daughter, protector, teacher, angel.' ' ####### ### ##### had been one of the most stunning woman to teach this Earth the meaning of “Heaven.” She was an Angel of Fate like her daughter.. While #### ###### ###### ###### was a normal man who found a angel who saw the world in a whole new light. #####… #####.. #####.. You closed your eyes and wished the thoughts away, so many memories went through your mind behind your eyes. But this story was not about them, it was about her… ‘Time to wait’ you thought.. 1 Month Later… ‘It has happened…’ You thought to yourself. You looked at the young girl who sat on her bed tears flooding. The doorbell rang and she walked downstairs to pick up a package. It was an envelope with a picture of a mansion surrounded by rose bushes. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, the photo then became her most prized possession. The letter read: August 21, 1991 Dear ##### (Marie), I am called The Benefactor, I helped your mother till her dying breath, a lovely woman she was. And I would like to help you, my dear. Let me explain what your mother was and you are. You are a Angel Of Fate.. In other words, you kill “Sinners,” now I’m sure my version of a Sinner and your version of Sinners are different. But that isn’t too important, point is you will kill people who have committed certain crimes. Your mother had beasts to help her kill these Sinners.. You probably will too, and don’t worry about communicating. You will be able to speak their language by instinct. To you it will sound as if they are speaking normal but to anyone else it will be a...guttural.. language. -Sincerely, A helper.. The Benefactor.. The letter was short but to the point, it also wasn’t the ending for her… It was the beginning, a beginning to a new life, a new ally, a new her, a begging to so much that she needed.. Life became easier as the work came, she was happy to learn. Her mother’s death followed her, haunting her but she fought and she finally came free. Theme Song Unknown at the moment but I'm searching, reveal any songs you think might fit her... Facts or Trivia * She likes adding rose imprints to her clothing and weapons. She also wears a lot of rose accesories. Category:Female Category:OC Category:Demon Category:Tragic